


Not Just Anybody's Prize

by frek



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria wasn't about to be some guy's prize tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Anybody's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frogy on LJ for Bandslashmania's TTT Challenge.

Victoria sighed, pushing her way through the party, wondering why she was there. Always the same people, with the same agendas. She smiled half-heartedly at some guy desperately trying to chat her up, pushing past him. She adjusted her mask, making sure it was straight, before moving on.

She should have never let Gabe talk her into going to the party, but what were band-mates for? It wasn't like she was doing anything else that night. Watching the Food Network and curling up next to her cat were hardly plans for a Saturday night. At least not according to Gabe. Dressing up as a cat and curling up next to some guy was more his idea of a Saturday night. Victoria just didn't have the heart to disagree with him. And so here she was, at some party, swinging her long black tail as she sashayed through the crowd, looking for a familiar face beneath the various masks.

Familiar faces were few and far between, though there was no shortage of skeezy guys willing to make asses of themselves for a chance to score with her. Victoria shook her head at each one, half amused, half disgusted, as one by one, they failed. She wasn't about to be some guy's prize tonight. If anything, some guy was going to be _her_ prize.

After stopping by the kitchen to pick up a beer, and getting hit on yet again by some guy who could barely speak, Victoria decided to disappear. She slipped down a hallway, wondering if maybe she would come across a computer with internet access. Though, really, she'd be happy to come across an empty room, she thought, as the first couple doors were either locked or hiding very distracted couples.

At the last door in the hallway Victoria said a silent prayer to whatever gods or goddesses were listening to let the room be empty. But her prayers fell on deaf ears, because when she opened the door, it was decidedly occupied. Though, this room housed a much more interesting treat for her eyes and Victoria couldn't help but stare. Two men were together on the large bed, the blankets beneath them rumpled and shirts and pants were tossed here and there. Both were incredibly pale, and had light hair as well.

She stood there, staring, without realizing that she was even doing so. The thinner of the two was bent over on the bed, his ass pointed at the other. The other man was leaning over, his face pressed against the first man's bare bottom. She watched, mesmerized, as the heavier man's mouth worked over the other's ass, his tongue sliding over the puckered opening. Both were oblivious until Victoria let out a small involuntary moan. The second man looked up when he realized he was being watched, eyes meeting Victoria's; he was still wearing his mask. But there was no mistaking that mouth. She bit her lip just thinking about it. She had _daydreams_ , _fantasies_ about that mouth. _Oh, God_ , she thought, heat filling her body, suddenly weak, _Patrick_.

His mouth curled into a smirk as recognition filled her features. He didn't say anything to her. Instead, he just turned back to the other man, and went back to what he was doing. Victoria couldn't believe it. She stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind her and turning the lock. She wasn't about to walk away from this, not when she wasn't being forced to. This was her prize for the night, watching one of her fantasies unfold before her.

 

Victoria found a chair near the door and sat back, unable to take her eyes from the pair. Patrick had pulled back from the other man and was stroking his own cock, his head thrown back, eyes closed behind the dark mask. A low moan escaped his throat and Victoria watched as he bit his lip, his teeth digging into the soft skin. _Oh._ She squirmed in her seat, chills running through her body. He really was gorgeous, lost in the sensations, sweat shining on his skin.

While Patrick forgot everything else, the other man rolled over, his eyes finding Patrick and not leaving him. Victoria took a moment to look at him, his pale hair hung over his eyes, obscuring his features, though a small ring was evident on his lip. She couldn't be certain at this angle, but Victoria was pretty sure that it was Bob Bryar. Patrick had talked about him while they were on tour last summer. She didn't realize then that when he had said "friend" he meant _boy_ friend. The thought thrilled her, the stories that Patrick had told her taking on a whole new meaning.

Bob climbed to his knees, his hand circling his own cock, sliding over the hot skin in unison with Patrick's. Victoria watched him, saw his breath catch. At that sound, Patrick opened his eyes again, meeting Bob's, his hand stopped moving. Instead, he reached out and cupped Bob's face and moved in to kiss him. Bob reached up and pulled off Patrick's mask, his eyes intense, before leaning into him. Their lips met and Victoria saw their tongues snake out and slide over each other. They leaned against each other, mouths working together, hands curling into hair, hips pressing together. It was all Victoria could do not to jump in and join them. Instead, she pressed her legs together and bit her lip harder. _Really_ , she thought, _how could this be_ so _hot_?

After a moment they broke apart and Bob fell to his back, his hand running lightly over his stomach. He gave Patrick a very slight nod. Victoria knew that if she bit her lip any harder, she would draw blood. _Fuck_. She watched as Patrick reached across the bed and picked up a condom and a tube. He moved forward and Bob lifted his legs, resting his feet on Patrick's shoulders. Victoria stared openly as Patrick put on the condom and prepared his cock and then began to prepare Bob. As Patrick's fingers slid into his opening, Bob let out the most exquisite moan, his eyes very nearly rolling into the back of his head. Victoria squirmed some more, the need to do _something_ becoming unbearable. Chills were running through her body and she hadn't even done a thing yet. But watching as Bob bucked against Patrick's fingers as they moved inside him, she finally thought, _screw it_.

In just a moment, Victoria was pulling at the waist of her panties, sliding them down her legs. Her skirt was up before she even thought about it. And as she slipped her fingers in the folds of her cunt and over her clit, her moans were near in unison with Patrick's. She had to fight to keep her eyes on the scene before her, Patrick was already inside Bob, pressing his hips against Bob's as close as he could. Victoria's breath would catch as Patrick pressed in, her fingers soaked, she would move them over her clit until she could hardly control her hips. Patrick pressed into Bob one final time, crying out, breathless, as he came. Victoria's fingers curled inside her as she cried out shortly after Patrick did.

Bob and Patrick both looked up from each other, as if they suddenly realized they were not alone. Their gazes fell on Victoria, whose legs were spread wide and her hands were pressed against her cunt. Bob and Patrick looked back at each other and after a second, they both got up and moved over to Victoria. Victoria's eyes were unfocused and it took her a moment before she understood what was happening.

Patrick came over and started kissing Victoria, his lips soft against hers. As his tongue slid into her mouth, she felt the electric thrill down her spine once more, causing her to buck and moan. Patrick smiled, sliding a hand in her shirt and under her bra, cupping her breast. And as Patrick kissed her, his thumb sliding over her hard nipple, Victoria felt callused hands grip her knees. "Oh, God," Victoria whispered into Patrick's mouth the moment before Bob's lips met those of her cunt. She threw her head back and cried out as his tongue slid between those lips and found her clit. She couldn't speak now. She was only able to make whimpering noises, as Bob's talented mouth and tongue moved over and in her. She was overwhelmed with sensations, she didn't even notice when Patrick had taken off her top and bra and began to kiss and suck on her nipples, his soft, soft lips making short work of her. So overwhelmed, that in no time at all, she had her hand on Bob's head, pressing him against her as she bucked and cried out. The feeling was so intense, behind her eyelids she could see stars, and it was all she could do to hold onto the men making her feel this way.

As the feeling subsided, Victoria opened her eyes and loosened her grip on both Patrick and Bob. It was at that point that she realized that all she had on was the skirt. She looked at both of them and tried to catch her breath. _Fuck_. Patrick smiled, Bob did too. They helped her up, letting her go as she removed her last piece of clothing, then led her into the bed. She climbed into the covers behind Bob, feeling the bed dip as Patrick crawled in behind her. They lay together, against one another. Victoria ran her fingers over Bob's hip, making him wiggle and squirm. Patrick smoothed down Victoria's hair, laying a kiss somewhere in the back. Victoria smiled as they lay together, worn out and tired. If anything, she certainly got her prize tonight. But she was certain that she had found more than a prize. Especially if her plans for the morning had anything to say for it.


End file.
